


The Color of Us

by JustVanesssssssssa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Peter doesn't actually exist, Rated T for language, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Soulmate AU, at least not in this fic, ft. Walburga Black's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustVanesssssssssa/pseuds/JustVanesssssssssa
Summary: A soulmate au where everyone has an aura and that aura is the same exact color as your soulmate. Some people have very similar colors so, just as an added precaution, you know when you meet your soulmate. A trailer of their life so far will play through your head. Remus and Lily are headed to their new university and Lily is helping Remus bring his stuff into his new dorm, where they both meet their soulmates.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	1. Remus' POV

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of Walburga's abusive parenting, suicide, and a homophobic slur. If you want to skip it, it's pretty much the whole flashback of Sirius' life.

"I don't need help, Lily. I'm a big kid now, remember? I can carry my own stuff"

Lily ignores him and picks up a box anyway. "I know, but I want to meet your roommates!" she responds cheerfully. They walk up the long, winding stair case to the boy's dorms. Remus complains the entire time, about the long walk, how they apparently paired him with rich, posh boys, how they were all going to think he was a poof because of the magenta-pink color that followed him everywhere, but Lily isn't bothered by this. She's been friends with Remus for long enough to be used to it. 

"They won't make fun of you for your color, they know you can't choose it" she assured him, "besides, the walk isn't even that long, you're just being dramatic." They stop in the entrance of a hallway. "What room were you, again?" Lily asks, peering at the numbers on the doors.

"457" Remus remembers. He's already got his schedule, room number, a map of the school, and a syllabus memorized. He takes Lily's box from her so she can open the door. She flings the door wide open and freezes. 

"Lily?" Remus says, a bit concerned, "Lily, what's wrong?" He looks past his best friend and peeks into the room. Sitting on the bed is a boy around their age with messy, jet black hair, rectangle glasses that look slightly ridiculous on his face, and hazel eyes. He looks to be Indian, but none of that was shocking at all. The thing that made Remus freeze in place was the emerald green aura, the exact same color as Lily's. _She found her soulmate_ he thought, excited for his friend. Lily seemed to snap back to reality the exact same moment as the messy haired boy. 

The boy smiled a mischievous grin. "Hi, I'm James, I think we're soulmates"

"You think?" Lily smirked, "I'm Lily, this is Remus." Lily turned to look at her best friend, "Rem, I think there's someone James would like you to meet" she smiled. Remus was confused, why did Lily's soulmate, James, who he'd never met before, want him to meet someone? and how did Lily know about it?

"Yep," James said, his previously mischievous grin turning into something that looked almost maniacal, "Oi, Padfoot, get your arse out here! There's someone you should meet" he called out, seemingly talking to someone in the bathroom.

"Is our new roommate here?" a voice spoke. 'Padfoot', as James had called him, walked out of the bathroom, still brushing his long, black hair. Remus froze. This beautiful man had an aura that was a perfect blend of a reddish-pink color, like the inside of a strawberry, and a lilac-magenta. It was the same exact color as Remus'. The man looked up and as their eyes met, Remus was pulled into a movie-like vision. 

_His soulmate, who he instinctively knew was called Sirius Orion Black, was a small child, standing next to another boy, his brother, Regulus Black. He was standing much straighter than any 5 year old child should and was reciting what sounded like French. Two figures, Sirius' parents, stood looming over the children, frowning disapprovingly at them._

_Sirius was on a train, to his new boarding school, Hogwarts. He'd snuck away from his terrible cousins, Bella and Cissy, with the help of his favorite cousin, Andy. He ran into a random compartment and slammed the door shut behind him. "Woah, slow down, who're you running from?" a voice chuckled from behind him. Sirius whirled around Remus saw a young version of James watching them. "I'm James. James Potter" he said, smiling. "Sirius Black" Remus' soulmate responded._

_A woman he knew to be Walburga Black, Sirius' mum, was yelling at a 12 year old Sirius, telling him he'd never be good enough, saying that would stop fooling around and uphold the Black family honor and marry the girl of their choosing. Remus flinched in shock as Walburga slapped young Sirius in the face, tears welling in his young soulmates eyes._

_Sirius, now 14, was back on the train, with James. They were planning some kind of prank, when Sirius' cousin, Narcissa, opened the door to the compartment. "Your mother told me that you were to sit with Reg and I this year. She doesn't want you 'consorting with that Potter boy'". Narcissa did air quotes around the words "that Potter boy". They all knew Sirius' mum well enough to know that she'd definitely mixed in a few racist slurs, but even Cissy wasn't vile enough to repeat them. "No" Sirius said simply. Narcissa opened her mouth to argue, but Sirius got there first. "Come on, Cissy, I know you and Reg don't want me to sit with you anyway, just tell mother that I sat with you and it'll be fine". She thought about it for a second, then nodded and walked away. James put a hand on Sirius' soulder. "I'm proud of you, mate," he said, "you stood up to them."_

_It was Christmas, Sirius was 16 and his parents were making him talk to girls to find a suitable wife for him. His family was one of those old fashioned one's with arranged marriages. At least, they called themselves old fashioned. Everyone who met them new that actually meant bigoted, racist, and homophobic. They were the worst sort of people to be around and Sirius hated them. Remus knew enough about his soulmate to know that he was nothing like his family and that James was more of a brother to him than Regulus, which explained how Lily knew that he was Sirius' soulmate, she'd seen him in James' memories. His parents were arguing over which girl would benefit their status the most when suddenly, Sirius couldn't take it anymore, he exploded. He pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. "You know what Mother, Father? I will not be marrying a 'nice' girl because you say so, I will be marrying a nice boy of my choosing," Sirius shouted, "I will be with whoever I want, I will do whatever I want, and I will do it without you. You are not my family." Everything got so quiet you could've heard a bug sneeze. Sirius' mum and dad stood up as well. His dad made the first move and punched Sirius straight in the nose. Remus heard the distinct *crack* that meant it was broken. Walburga was screaming again, she seemed to do that a lot. "You faggot, you disgusting beast, how dare you shame this family like this, you would be better off killing yourself so you don't bring any more shame to your noble name, kill yourself and burn in the pits of hell like you deserve!" She screeched, "Your soulmate_ will _be a woman, God wouldn't give you a relationship destined to fail. You will never be welcome in this house and when you realize you were wrong to leave and come crawling back, we will turn you away. You are not and never will be my son!"_

_Sirius was knocking on James' door, dried blood on his face, his nose still broken. A woman, Euphemia Potter, James' (and now Sirius') mum, opened the door and gasped at the sight of him. She ushered him inside, and called her husband, Fleamont, and James into the kitchen. James ran into the room, took one look at his brother, face and clothes covered in dried blood, tear streaks on his cheeks, and hugged him. Sirius started crying and James just hugged him tighter. "James," Sirius choked out, "James, I'm gay". James started soothing him in a soft voice, telling him it would be ok, he was safe here, it didn't matter whether he liked girls or boys. Remus felt slightly wrong for watching such an intimate moment and looked down at his feet._

_The scene changed more quickly this time. Sirius, James, Euphemia and Fleamont going shopping for new stuff for Sirius' room, what used to be one of the guest rooms of the Potter's house. Sirius, a year older, unwrapping Christmas presents at James'- no, his house. Sirius accidentally calling Euphemia and Fleamont Mum and Dad and them beaming at him. Sirius when he gets introduced as their son, and James' brother. Sirius and James pulling pranks. Sirius and James' graduation. Sirius applying to the university with his brother, James, not Reg. Sirius getting his acceptance letter the same day as James. Just Sirius, being genuinely happy for the first time in his life. Then, Remus saw himself, standing in the door way, the familiar pink-purple glow surrounding him._

Remus snapped back to reality and it looked like Sirius had, too. His soulmate really was gorgeous, with his pale, porcelain skin, sharp cheekbones, sparkling grey eyes and wavy, jet black hair that reached his shoulders. He was small compared to Remus, only about 6' tall, and wearing a plain white t-shirt. Remus knew enough about Sirius from his memories, though, to know that there was definitely at least one leather jacket around here somewhere. Sirius was smiling a lopsided smile, showing off his blindingly white teeth. _Fuck, even his teeth are perfect_ Remus thought.

"Oh thank fuck," Sirius spoke up, a small smirk on his face, "I was worried you'd be a girl"

Author's note: I picture James/Lily's color to be something like this: #094734, and Sirius/Remus' to be sort of like this: #eb21a1


	2. Sirius' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same chapter, but from Sirius' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: I saw this idea in another fic and I really liked it so instead of Remus getting bitten by Greyback, he get's kidnapped. Sorry if that's a trigger, it's the whole Remus' memories part, but mostly the first 2 paragraphs of the Remus' memories, also, Remus has PTSD and has a panic attack, idk if that needs a trigger warning, but just in case.

Sirius and James had gotten to the university a day before their roommate was going to get there. They had chosen their beds, set up their things, and had an all around good day. The next day they were both super excited to meet their roommate, and had already decided that they were going to be best friends with whoever it was. Sirius and James lay on their beds, chatting about nothing, when the conversation turned toward their mystery roommate.

"What if he's a murderer?" James asked, randomly

Sirius snorted, "He's not gonna be a murderer"

"But what if he is!" James insisted, sitting up, "What do we know about this kid, anyway? We know he's Welsh, we know his name is Remus, that he has a friend named Lily, and he doesn't seem to like us. Those are the ingredients for a murderer!"

"I think you're a little tipsy, Prongs, how many beers have you had?" Sirius laughed

Both their phones pinged at the same time, before James could answer. It was Remus, texting them that he was coming up the stairs.

"Poor boy," Sirius shook his head, smiling, "he has to walk all the way up the stairs"

"You're the only one that thinks walking up the stairs is tiring, Pads" James smirked

Sirius flipped him off, "I'm going to fix my hair, it looks like shit at the moment" he said and walked into the bathroom.

Sirius started brushing his hair, experimenting with different hairstyles, and trying to make it perfect. Sirius' hair was his pride and joy, it went well with all his leather jackets, ripped jeans, and Doc Martens. Sirius zoned out a bit and his thoughts, as always, drifted toward his soulmate. He wondered what he would look like. Sirius had always imagined a tall boy, with curly blonde hair and green eyes. He pretended to hate the color that followed him where ever he went (it messed with his punk rock image that he worked hard to establish) but he secretly loved it. Only James knew that Sirius was a hopeless romantic and was enamored with the idea of soulmates. Sirius was broken out of his thoughts by his brother calling his name.

"Oi, Padfoot, get your arse out here! There's someone you should meet!"

 _It must be Remus,_ he thought

"Is our new roommate here?" he asked, walking out of the bathroom, still brushing his hair. Sirius looked up and saw a tall boy he'd never seen before, but Sirius felt like he'd known him his entire life. He gasped when he saw the magenta-pink aura surrounding the taller man and met his eyes for the first time. 

_Sirius was in a small child's room. There was a little boy sitting on the bed with another man. Sirius knew that the boy was Remus John Lupin, his soulmate, and the older man reading him bedtime stories was his father. Remus' father finished the story, kissed little Remus' head and got up to turn off the lights. "No, you can't go yet!" Remus cried, "You need to check for monsters under the bed!" His father just chuckled and turned off the lights, shutting the door on his way out. A few minutes later, after Remus' parents had gone to their room, the floor creaked and Sirius watched in horror as a man,_ _"Fenrir Greyback"_ _his brain supplied,_ _slid out from under tiny Remus' bed. "Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?" the man whispered, smiling evilly, a hand clamped over the small boy's mouth, muting his screams._

_Remus now seemed to be about 6 or 7 years old and had scars littered across his body. Sirius felt a surge of anger so powerful that it scared him. That man, Fenrir Greyback, had done this. He'd done this to his soulmate, to a child. Remus looked like he was in some sort of underground bunker. There was a knocking sound on the door and a look of pure terror crossed Remus' face for a fraction of a second before it disappeared. The small boy opened the door and on the other side was the police. Young Remus' emotions changed from relief, suspicion, and hope in a split second. He appeared to think about it for a second before deciding on fear. "No thank you, I like it here, Mr. Greyback treats me very well" he spoke in a carefully controlled way, when the police said they were going to rescue him. The police had to pick up a screaming, kicking Remus' and forcefully carry him out into the sunlight. Remus was screaming about how he coldn't leave, Greyback would kill him, kill his family, kill his friends._

_Sirius watches as now 11 year old Remus starts his new school. He has PTSD from Greyback and almost everything triggers a panic attack. It's getting better, though, and that's the only reason his Mum and Da let him go to school again. They were learning about the American Civil War when someone knocked on the door. This was a huge trigger for him and Sirius knew what was about to happen. Remus started breathing faster, until he was hyperventilating. He stood up from his chair and sat on the floor, in the back, away from the door. Sirius watched as he tried to control his breathing to no avail. All of a sudden, there was a small, red-haired girl kneeling next to Remus. "Hey," she said, smiling softly, "what color is the rug?" "Purple" "Good, good. What color is my hair?" she kept asking questions about the room around them, and Remus kept answering them. They seemed to be calming him down. "What's your name?" little Remus asked shyly. "I'm Lily! Like the flower" she responded brightly, "My mom has panic attacks all the time, don't worry," she reassured Remus._ "So that's Lily _" Sirius thought. There was something familiar about her that he couldn't quite place._

_As Sirius tried to remember how he knows this girl, the scene changes. Remus is 14, he almost never has panic attacks now, and is eating his lunch with Lily, when a greasy looking boy comes over to their table. "Hey Sev!" Lily greets the boy, happily. "Hey Lily. I was wondering, why don't you come sit with us today?" he asks, pointing to a group that looks to be made entirely of mean girls, jocks (the bully kind, not the nice kind), and their evil henchmen. "Um, actually, I'm eating with Rem right now, maybe tomorrow?" Lily responds, obviously feeling uncomfortable. 'Sev' doesn't even try to pretend to quiet his voice "You don't have to sit with Loony Lupin, you know. I know you're a good person, and you try to include everyone, but he's not right in the head, he probably can't even understand what I'm saying right now. No one will say it but we all know he's retarded" Sirius was about to try to punch this mf in the face, but Lily got there first. Quick as a flash, her fist had connected with grease boy's throat. "He can understand damn well what you're saying and so can I, don't ever talk to me again"_

_Sirius watched as the memories got happier. No one bothered Remus and Lily anymore. Sirius watched Remus and Lily get ice cream every Friday, even during the winter. Remus and Lily auditioning for a school play as a joke. Remus and Lily absolutely killing it on opening night for the same school play, as the lead roles. Lily and Remus, swimming in the lake near her house. Lily and Remus studying for their finals. Remus coming out to Lily as gay after a much needed crying session. Lily and Remus driving to the university. Then finally he saw Lily and James. That was when it clicked for him. How did he not see it before? Lily's aura was the exact same color as James'. Lily is James' soulmate. After seeing Remus' memories of her, he couldn't imagine there was anyone more perfect for James. Then, Sirius saw himself, and the world snapped back into focus._

_Fuck, my soulmate is beautiful_ , was Sirius' first thought. Remus was tall, about 6' 4", and had longish, curly, golden blond hair, light green eyes, with little flecks of gold. He had silver scars all across his face that looked undeniably sexy on him and was wearing a maroon oversized jumper that made him look warm and cozy. _Mother was wrong,_ was his second thought. 

As a way to break the tension, Sirius smirked and spoke up. "Oh thank fuck, I was worried you'd be a girl"


	3. Lily's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same chapter from Lily's POV. I usually only write short stories cuz I really don't like writing that much, but I'm surprised at how much I love writing this.

"...why do the dorms have to be so fucking far away from the entrance. Did I tell you, they put me in a room with two ridiculous posh boys who refused to be in different rooms? They're going to think I'm queer because of the fucking pink that follows me everywhere" Remus complained to his best friend in the whole world, Lily.

"But, you  _ are _ queer" Lily smirked back at him.

"That's not the point and you know it" Remus grumped. Lily was used to Remus' constant complaining by now, he was a true pessimist and she'd been friends with him for about 7 years.

"They won't make fun of you for your color, they know you can't choose it" she assured him, "besides, the walk isn't even that long, you're just being dramatic." They stop in the entrance of a hallway. "What room were you, again?" Lily asks, peering at the numbers on the doors.

"457" Remus replies. Lily remembers how she'd teased him for having almost the entire university website memorized. She passes the bag she’d been holding over to Remus so she could open the door. 

After flinging open the door, she froze. There was a boy about their age sitting on the bed, bouncing slightly. He looked to be Indian and had messy, black hair, ridiculous rectangular glasses, and hazel eyes that had a mischievous glint in them, as if he were already planning the best way to prank you. And he had an emerald green aura that was the exact same color as her own. He looked up to see who was at the door and took in the color that had followed her into the room. Their eyes met for the first time and Lily was pulled into a movie-like vision.

_ A six year old boy, James Fleamont Potter, was at a parade with his parents. They went to this rainbow parade every year, Lily knew, despite having never met him before in her life. James watched as his parents offered hugs to anyone who wanted them. He didn’t fully understand what the parade was for or why they were here but his mum and dad had told him that some people were very unlucky and had parents who didn’t like them because they were different. As James stood in the crowd of bright colors, he promised himself that he would do the same thing as his parents when he was older because, he reasoned, everyone deserves a hug. _

_ Lily watched as nine year old James comforted a younger girl who was crying. She was crying because she’d been wearing pretty, sparkly lip gloss that day and she’d gotten it taken away and had been sent home. That night, James had practically dragged his parents to buy a new sparkly lip gloss for the girl and had given it to her the next day.  _

_ Now eleven years old, James was sitting alone on a train compartment, headed to his new boarding school, when the door opened and then slammed shut. There was a boy with shoulder  _ _ length, wavy, black hair leaning against the door. Lily gasped when she saw him. The color that had followed the boy into the compartment was the same as Rem’s. Lily would know that color anywhere, this new boy was undoubtedly Remus’ soulmate. "Woah, slow down, who're you running from?" James chuckled from his seat. The boy’s head whipped around to stare at him. “I’m James. James Potter,” young James introduced himself, smiling at Remus’ soulmate. “Sirius Black” the other boy responded. _

_ Lily saw James and Sirius grow closer throughout their first and second years at Hogwarts. James and Sirius pulling their first big prank (pouring dish soap in the fountain in front of the school). James and Sirius sneaking into the kitchen late at night for some brownies. Sirius sneaking into James’ bed after a nightmare. James comforting him until he falls back asleep. James throwing a surprise party for Sirius’ birthday and inviting everyone they knew. Sirius leading the entire school in a chorus of Happy Birthday for James’ birthday breakfast and the headmaster joining in. Third year came around and James and Sirius were closer than ever. They did everything together, there wasn’t a moment when they were separated. They pulled pranks together, got detentions together, studied together, ate together, sometimes even slept in the same bed. Lily looked on happily as she watched her soulmate and his brother in all but blood. _

_ They were back on the train, now fourteen years old. James and Sirius were planning a prank of some sort when Sirius’ cousin entered the compartment. They were obviously related, both had pale, porcelain skin, high cheekbones, and held themselves with an air of confidence and superiority. Lily knew that Sirius hated his family and tried to hide his so-called ‘superiority’. "Your mother told me that you were to sit with Reg and I this year. She doesn't want you 'consorting with that Potter boy’” Sirius’ cousin, Narcissa, said. James had frowned at this. They all knew that Sirius’ mother had definitely said something more racist than ‘that Potter boy’ but Narcissa wasn’t rude enough to repeat it. Sirius had glanced at James, who gave him a reassuring nod, took a deep breath and… “No” Sirius spoke defiantly. Narcissa seemed shocked that anyone would dare say no to her, but Sirius refused to sit with them and she left. James put a hand on Sirius’ shoulder. "I'm proud of you, mate," Lily’s soulmate said, "you stood up to them." _

_ The scene changed and Lily was at the Potter's house. It was Christmas Day and James was playing chess with his father, while his mother read a book on the couch. It was all very picturesque and cozy, when suddenly there was knocking at the door. James’ mother, Euphemia, got up to get the door. They heard the door open and shut, and Euphemia was frantically calling them both into the kitchen. James and his father got up from their chess game and ran to the kitchen, spurred on by the note of panic in James’ mum’s voice. Lily followed them and stumbled in surprise and horror at what she saw. Standing in the middle of the kitchen, dried blood covering his face and clothes, tear tracks down his cheeks, his nose bent at an angle that indicated that it had been broken, was Sirius Black. James rushed forward and caught Sirius in a hug, which caused them both to start crying. “James,” Lily heard Sirius choke out, “James, I’m gay”. Lily took a step back and looked at her feet. She remembered when Remus came out to her and didn’t want to intrude on this moment. _

_ The next memories were happier and went by faster. Lily knew from other people recounting how it felt to meet their soulmates that this meant it was near the end of the movie-like sequence of memories. James was helping Sirius move into his new room at their house. James and Sirius celebrating Christmas together as a family. James introducing Sirius as his brother for the first time. James and Sirius on the train back from their final year at school. James and Sirius applying for the same university. James and Sirius both getting accepted. James and Sirius getting to their dorm the day before. Then Lily saw herself, standing in the doorway, Remus poking his head over her shoulder, trying to see what was going on, and snapped back to reality. _

Her soulmate, James Potter, smiled a mischievous grin. “Hi, I’m James. I think we’re soulmates”

Lily snorted out a laugh. “You think?” she asked sarcastically, “I’m Lily, this is Remus” she introduced them. Not that they needed introductions, he now knew all about Lily and Remus, too.  _ Speaking of Remus _ . 

“Rem,” Lily said, turning her head to look at him, “I think there’s someone James would like you to meet.” Remus looked confused and James’ previously mischievous grin turned into something more slightly more insane as he realized who she was talking about. 

“Yep,” James affirmed, “Oi, Padfoot, get your arse out here! There's someone you should meet!"

Lily heard footsteps coming from what she assumed was the bathroom. “Is our new roommate here?” asked a voice. The owner of that voice stepped out of the bathroom, still brushing his hair. It was undoubtedly the same man that Lily had seen in James’ memories. When Remus saw him, Lily giggled and had to stop herself from reaching over and picking his jaw up off the floor. Remus and Sirius’ eyes met and they froze in place for about two seconds, both of them watching the other’s life flash before their eyes. They both snapped back into reality at the same time, and Remus had a goofy grin on his face. 

Lily moved her eyes over to James, who was watching Sirius with a smile that was every bit as goofy as Remus’. Her soulmate was handsome, she’d give him that. James turned toward her, as if magically sensing her gaze, and seemed to study her as well. Sirius was the first one to speak.

“Oh thank fuck, I was worried you’d be a girl”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it possible for such a hateful person like JK Rowling to create such an openhearted, accepting character like James Potter? To be fair, tho, James' character is mostly fanon

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I live for comments so even if it's just a "This is great!" or an "I hated it" that would be awesome! Thanks! (also I feel bad about all the gender assuming, so I'm sorry for that)


End file.
